The craziness of it all
by Waffletime
Summary: Let's just say that it's a love triangle where Fionna tries to figure out who she likes more...PG or Marshall Lee? And since I'm an amazing writer I think I would rather have her chose Marshall Lee, the vampire king.
1. Candy Kingdom

Fionna plunged her sword into yet another blue monster. She had already defeated five, with no problem whatsoever. But they had a leader, who was bigger and more challenging than the rest of them.

It was eight feet tall, with muscles showing on every inch of it's skin.

But for Fionna, there was no problem. She ran strait for it, and when it attempted to swat her away, all she had to do was dodge it. She observed it, and noticed that it might be strong, it was slow-moving. So naturally Fionna moved with speed, and no matter how much it's big arms swung for her she dodged every attempt, and eventually she stabbed her sword into it's shoulder.

This only angered it more, and it let out a loud roar. It jumped high into the air, and suddenly it grew bigger, as it fell back down, about to squish Fionna. Fionna did not move, however, and instead she raised her sword, so that when he fell on Fionna he would also be stabbed.

The giant monster realized this as he was about to be stabbed, and before he could do anything, he fell onto Fionna and her sword, dead and defeated.

Now, the villagers had seen the whole thing. There was o doubt they all thought Fionna was dead, for the blue giant was so heavy it either squished her or was currently suffocating her.

They all gathered around the giant silently, all knowing who was under.

But suddenly, a crystal sword went through its back, and out came Fionna, who was all covered in blue giant blood.

Then, out of the blue, one villager yelled, "Hail Fionna! She has saved us!" Then the cround went wild as she got completely out of the giant. Some people threw flower pedals, and the leader of the village of small people place a flower crown on her head and thanked her.

"Guys, it's no big deal, really. I'm serious, I'm just doin' my job", but her attempts of making them stop cheering were in vain. They couldn't thank her enough.

So she decided to leave all the little villagers behind and go to the candy kingdom to see prince Gumball.

The candy kingdom was just how it sounded. It was all made of candy. The roads, the houses, even the people. And it was wonderful. Whenever she went there she always had a secure, safe feeling. Just the thought of it made her happy.

She went up to the castle's gates and passed the guards, who were so used to seeing her that they did not attempt to stop her, but she felt their eyes on her as she went up a staircase that led to Gumball's bedroom.

Fionna knew he liked manners, so she knocked on his door, waiting for a, "who is it?!" but she received no such response, so she just let herself in. But suddenly stopped at the sight of his attire.

He had a shirt on, a little unbuttoned, revealing his pink chest. It was lean, but not in a wimpy way. No, she saw hints of muscle on him. But the rest of him was completely dressed.

Prince Gumball however did not notice her come in. He started to button up his shirt as Fionna said, "H-hey, PG", which made him jump and look up at her.

"Fionna! I didn't notice you come in!" He smiled, but his expression changed at he looked at the giant's blood on her. "What happened?", he asked.

"Oh, it's just some blue giant's blood. Some monsters were bothering little villagers so I defeated them...but I'm fine", she smiled.

"Hmm. Would you like to wash off?"

"Wash off?", he never asked her this before.

"Yes. Take a shower, I mean? While you do that I'll make sure your clothes are washed, if you like."

"Uh...okay. Sure". Maybe he thought she smelled bad. Which she did, so she would clean herself.

He finished buttoning his shirt and put on his lab coat. "You can use the bathroom across the hall in one of the guest chambers. I'll be down in the lab, and while I'm at it, do you think I could take some of that substance on you in a test tube?"

This was a strange question. She wondered why he wanted this giant's blood, but din't ask him, and only said,"Yeah, you can take some."

He smiled. "Thank you". He took a test tube out of his lab coat and walked until he was standing in front of Fionna. He glanced up at her eyes, with a slight smile on his face. Being so close to him gave Fionna a better look at him. He smelled wonderful, and she noticed for the first time that he didn't only smell like bubblegum, but also like rain, and she closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head.

Gumball swooped up a sample from the side of her neck and his smooth fingers slightly touched her, but his touch was gone as fast as it came, and she opened her eyes.

He looked up at her eyes and she looked into his. Of course, they were the color pink, but they were vivid and bright. They were polite, but something was dark about them, and almost sad. Almost longing for something. But he looked away all to soon and composed himself.

He walked past her but looked back and slightly smirked. "I'll be in the lab, but I'll send a maid to wash your clothes," he said softly. Then he left, out the door, and she heard his footsteps echo at a fast pace down the hall. Fionna could tell something was bothering him.

She sighed as a gumdrop maid entered the room. She took one look at me and raised her eyebrows. Then she gestured for her to follow her with a wave of her sugary hand. They walked down the hall until they reached one of the guest chambers. The maid opened the door and showed her the the bathroom and what to do.

"Just put your clothes in this basket right now", and she pointed to a basket close to the door. Fionna looked at her. "Come on, I don't got all day sweetie, take off your dirty clothes so I can take a break faster". Fionna did what she was told and put her clothes in the basket, and althought it was slightly awkward for Fionna to me completely naked in front of the old maid, it did not seem strange at all for the maid, who now handed her a towel.

"So you know what to do?" The gumdrop asked.

"Yes", Fionna answered.

"Good. Enjoy the shower. You really need one", she joked.

Fionna smiled as the maid left with her clothes. She could tell the maid was honest and realistic, and she liked to see that in people.

Her thoughts couldn't help but go to Marshall Lee as she stepped into the warm shower. Her long blonde hair went down to her ankles, but she pulled it up since it was still clean. Her bunny hat held all of it in, so no blood was on it, and she had washed it last night.

She just let the warm water wash away the filth, and relaxed as it rolled down her skin. Her arms reached out to the wall in front of her and she looked down at her feet. Marshall Lee...

She remembered the countless time he would make scary faces. Cake never liked him for that. No, vampires scared her. But Fionna wasn't afraid of him. When he would make a scary face it would make her laugh. And she smiled at that thought.

Then she thought about Gumball, and how she got to look into his eyes. She had seen sadness. And there was a dark part of him, too. She closed her eyes. She loved that about him though. Even his dark side he always hides.

Marshall Lee, however, always acts bad. But when she looks into his eyes, all she sees is good, with a hint of loneliness.

So basically Marshall and Gumball were two completely different people, and even though they didn't act like it, good friends.

She had a crush on Gumball, for who he was and so much more.

But Marshall was her friend. Only her friend and nothing more, but...but there was some thing about him. She opened her eyes and looked at her small feet. There was something about Marshall that made her want to understand something about him. It was always in his music, in his eyes, and even when he just goofed around.

Marshall was her friend, and she wanted to understand him. Because she cared about him. And maybe he cared, possibly. But there was always something alluring about him, and she like liked that.

She really liked it...

"Miss! Your clothes are clean!" She heard the maid yell from behind the bathroom's door.

She sighed. "Okay! Thank you!" Fionna yelled back. She tuned off the water and dried herself with a clean towel.

She let down her hair and it flowed beautifully behind her as she walked to the bed were here clothes lay folded up. She got dressed again, but she didn't put her hat back on. The water dampened her hair, even with the effort of putting it up. And she wanted to let it dry first.

She went down to the lab where Gumball claimed to be, and to her relief, he was there.

"Hey PG. What's going on?" She happily jumped up next to him.

"I found something strange in the blue giant's blood", he states simply. Gumball then raises a volumetric flask with a green substance to eye level, and with the other hand he poured in a red substance, and almost instantly white smoke started fuming from it.

Gumball immediately put a rubber stopper in to stop the gas from leaking. Then the substance started boiling and his eyes widened.

He took Fionna's arm and pulled her away. He ran as fast as he could to pull her to safety, but it exploded with such force, and the impact made him fall on top of her.

They both laid like that for a minute, because there was ringing in their ears from the loud noise. Then Fionna opened her eyes and saw Gumball was still unconscious. His head rested on her chest. Her hand went to his shoulder and shook him awake.

He opened his pink eyes, and lifted himself up with his arms. Both of his hands were on either side of her face, and she was looking up at him, with a lost look in here eyes, and it drove him crazy. Her hair was sprawled out everywhere, beautiful to him.

But the substance, it had exploded. He got up and gave a hand to Fionna, who accepted it and stood. He looked around the lab. There was shattered glass everywhere, a small fire on the floor, and the counter were the substance had been was blackened.

He left Fiona's side and took off his lab coat, so he could cover the fire with it and put it out. He sighed. By now he was confused. He always was trying to find a way to cheat death. He was afraid of it. But this had never happened before. Now he was really interested.

"Gumball?" Said a soft voice behind him.

He turned around. "I'm sorry", he said. "Are you all right?"

"Uh...well there's some glass in my hand, and it's really..." Fionna's eyes started to look tired. "It's really deep".

Gumball was alert. He asked her "which hand?", and it was her right. There was a lot of blood, and he immediately took her out of the lab.

"Someone! Help!"

...


	2. When your heart stops

Fiona woke up in the candy kingdom's hospital. And realized three things.

1. There was an awful pounding in her head.

2. She didn't know why she was in there.

and

3. Prince Gumball was sitting next to her, writing something on a piece of paper.

He stopped writing, and looked up at her.

"Good morning sunshine", he smirked.

She sat up slowly in bed, and noticed how dizzy she felt.

"Is it the morning?"

"No, it's more like 8:00 pm. How are you feeling?"

"Tired", Fionna said. "Why am I in here?"

"Your hand", Gumball said. "You cut it deep with a piece of broken glass when that volumetric flask exploded." He looked down. "You lost a lot of blood and fainted." His eyes looked back at her. "I'm so sorry", he said, the sincerity never leaving his expression.

"I'm okay, PG. Just a little dizzy."

"Have some orange juice". He handed her a glass, and she took it willingly. "It will help", he said quietly. She glanced at him, and his eyes held guilt in them. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. It was just a cut in the hand, but she didn't.

She took a few sips and looked back at him. "Can I leave? I feel fine", she lied. She was still pretty dizzy, but she never liked hospitals.

"Soon. First the nurse needs to change your bandage. You didn't just deeply cut your hand, but also your wrist, and just before the elbow. You wouldn't stop bleeding."

She looked down at her right hand, and there were bandages tightly wrapped around her palm, and up to her elbow. She remembered now. When they were down in the lab...Yeah.

Then caked walked in the room with a cup of water in her hand. She saw that Fiona was conscious. She grinned at Fionna, who smiled back.

"Hi, baby. Are you all right?", she asked waving her tail around.

"Yeah. I just want to get out of here", she said uneventfully.

Cake sat on fionna's bed and sipped the water. "We'll be going soon now that you're awake."

The door opened and a lollipop nurse walked in. "Hello Fionna. I'm nurse Lily, and I'm going to change your bandage." She took Fionna's hand gently, and started unwrapping it until it was completely off.

Fionna's wound was cleaned, but it still looked pretty nasty. Especially her wrist. The skin was somewhat opened and slightly turned outward. It was just gross. The nurse wrapped it up as tight as it had been before.

Before Fionna new it she was out of the hospital. She said goodbye to Gumball, who still seemed to be guilty, and headed home.

It was darkening as they crossed the greenlands. The treehouse was in sight, and wasn't too far away.

Then Cake said,"I heard what happened in lab. Gumball called me as soon as you were in the hospital room. You lost a lot of blood. A cut in the palm and is deadly if it's not taken care of quickly, especially since it was so deep."

Fionna looked at Cake, who was silent, possibly thinking about what events occurred while Fionna was passed out. Fionna couldn't help but ask,"Did anything happen while I was unconsious?"

Cake looked up at her. They stopped walking. Cake was calm, but a strange look was in her eyes. She spoke, "Your heart stopped at one point. You were already really pale. The candy doctors and nurses were used to treating candy people, not you, Fionna. You lost so much blood by then. You were barely there, and then your heart stopped. But...but Gumball did something. You know how he's always trying to revive dead people?"

Fionna got it. She was dead. She understood, but answered her anyway. "Yeah...", she said.

"I think he made a breakthrough. I think he finally found a cure for the dead. And...he saved your life."

Fionna was blank. She processed it as best as she could, but she couldn't believe it. She died? Then she looked at Cake and realized she must have caused her to suffer terribly. Imagine being called to a hospital only to see your sister die. She couldn't imagine it.

"I'm so sorry Cake", Fionna said, now guilty for worrying her sister so much.

Cake Looked back up at her seriously. "I'm just glad you're alright. But think about it Fionna. Gumball found a cure for death. And, _he saved your life_."

"Yeah...I really owe him big time. But, I really wonder what he's gonna do now that he found a cure. I want to talk to him about it."

...

Late that night, as Fiona lay in her bed, she thought about the events that occurred that day. Something had been worrying PG. On top of that he said something was strange about the blue giant's blood. And on top of that the volumetric flask exploded. And lastly, he had finally found a cure for death.

Fiona pieced it together in her head. Maybe the cure had to do with the giant's blood that Gumball took as a sample from the side of her neck. Or maybe not. She noticed something had been troubling him even before he took the blue blood as a sample.

She sighed. Fionna would just have to ask him about it. But for now she needed sleep. But then she thought about when she was in the shower, washing off the blood, when she thought about Marshall Lee.

That night all she dreamed about was him playing on his bass next to her while she slept in the hospital. And in her dreams, he was singing to her softly, while she was in the hospital's bed. Then her heart stopped, and he stopped singing. She felt like she was falling, and she didn't like the feeling.

She didn't like the feeling of falling , while Marshall seemed to go further and further away. She didn't like it at all.


	3. Bad Dream

Fiona woke with a start. And fell of her bed. And hurt her already very damaged arm in the process. She screamed silently, lying on the floor for a few seconds making pissed off faces from pain. But eventually, she started her morning routine.

First she brushed her teeth, which was easy enough, but she had to do it with her left arm because of the pain and aches in her other arm. The hospital had given her a candy sling, but Fionna just threw it somewhere, not caring for the thing.

Now she had to dress herself. Her shirt was difficult to put on, and every time Fionna bent her arm back, pain shot threw her elbow. Maybe the glass had done something to a bone in her arm.

She gave up on her regular blue shirt and put on a white loose dress that slipped on easily and only needed to be tied in the back, but she could leave Cake to that.

Fionna had to admit, she hadn't worn this dress in a long time, and by now it was a tad bit too short. The dress also showed her shoulders, but it looked elegant and was flattering to her body.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find her bunny hat. She looked all over the room, as much as her arm allowed, but didn't find it. Now she remembered. Yesterday her hair got damp from the shower so she kept her bunny hat off to let it dry. She left it in Gumball's guest bedroom. Oh well. She braided her thick hair instead to keep it out of her face

Cake was making breakfast and handed Fionna her bacon and eggs, which were as delicious as ever. Fionna asked Cake to come with her to the Candy Kingdom.

"Well, baby, I can walk you. But LM needed me to come today. I can cancel, though, if you need me."

"No, It's all right. I want to talk to him alone anyway, I guess."

As Fionna and Cake walked through the Green Lands, Cake kept on putting flowers in Fionna's braid to pass the time until they finally reached the Candy Castle's gates.

"You look like one sexy human princess, honey."

Fionna laughed. Princess. Right.

"Bye Cake!" Fionna waved to the now stretched-out magic cat that made her way out of the kingdom. _I love you_.

She twirled around quickly with her dress fluttering after her, and was passing the guards as she usually does without even paying attention to them.

Then, one of the guards put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from passing. These were not the usual candy cane guards.

"Where do you think your'e going, sweetheart?" The same guard that stopped her took his helmet off to reveal a handsome young knight with the same pink skin as Gumball. But he had yellow eyes, almost orange. Full of energy, happiness, and Sanity. Gumball's eyes were pink. Filled with darkness and craziness, all covered up with his reassuring smile and his polite ways.

But the fact that this guard stopped her and was calling her provoking names, it took all of Fionna not to hurt him. So she decided to make him look stupid.

"Into the castle, sweetheart" Fionna said in the same tone, more mockingly.

He smiled and put his helmet under his arm

"Well I can't just let you in..." He explained.

"Why not?" Fionna demanded.

"Because it's my job."

Great. Now she was looking stupid.

"What is your name, girl?", the other guard asked. His voice sounded mature, almost old.

"Fionna. Fionna the adventuress."

"Wow..." The young handsome knight said. "You're not what I expected. You look...", he said looking at Fionna shamelessly.

"Something like a princess, James? And we respect princesses. Stop staring", said the older knight.

"Can I please go?", Fionna said impatiently.

"Yes, miss. You may" the older knight said properly through his helmet.

She passed them both, somewhat annoyed at the hold up. But she felt eyes on her back and glance behind her.

"See you around, sweetheart", said the handsome knight. She furrowed her brows in fury and annoyance, but he only smirked, turned on at the idea of what else he could do to make her angry.

She muttered something he couldn't here, but there was no doubt it was and angry comment for him.

...

Fionna made her way down the stairs to Gumball's lab, only to find that he wasn't there. But he obviously had been experimenting with the cure until very late last night after she left the hospital. _What am I going to do with you, Gumball...?_

She found her way to Gumball's room and knocked on his door. No reply. She knocked some more and said, "Gumball? It's me, Fionna." Again, he didn't respond. This time she just let herself in.

She came in quietly and shut the door behind her carefully, realizing he must be asleep. She turned around to face his room and saw him sleeping on his bed.

She took off her shoes and tiptoed on the carpet of his majesty's room all the way to the edge of his bed. She looked at her sleeping pink prince, unsure of what to do. He slept on his back, his head gently tilted, his arms spread out, and Fionna was unsure of what she should do. Should she wake him? Nah, but staring at him wasn't the best idea either.

She looked to the floor, as if it would give her an answer, when he said her name. "Fionna", he said. She looked to him, thinking he must have woken up, but he didn't. His eyes were still closed.

"Fionna...Fionna" he said again. He was dreaming of her, she realized. Her heart pounded and she wanted to touch him. Her cheeks grew warm.

Now the next line she never would have expected to hear.

"Get off of her!" He cried. What could he be dreaming about? Was something bad happening to her in his dream? He started moving franticly but weakly in his sleep, obviously in distress. Maybe she should wake him up, Fionna thought.

"Gumball?" She asked. He didn't stop thrashing around so she sat on the bed and grabbed his arm gently, slightly leaning over him. "Gumball? Wake up. I'm right here." She said calmly.

His eyes opened, taking the sight of Fionna in with a mad look in his eyes, safe, unhurt, and healthy. He gently grabbed her hair and sat up, pulling her on top of him.

Fionna's hands were on his shoulders and her arms pressed against his chest. Her knees were bent, but on either side of his body, and she pressed against him as his free arm wrapped around her her waist.

"Gumball..."Fionna said confused,"What are you doing?"

"It was just a bad dream" Gumball said as his lips brushed against her neck. His breath on her skin gave her a strange pleasure she was inexperienced with and made her giggle, but she stopped quickly.

Gumball then realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..." he said.

"It's okay, Gumball", she said sweetly.

He looked into her eyes, shocked. How was it okay? It was okay if he lost control? Fionna could never love him for what he truly was. Could she? Would it be okay to reveal his terrible dark side? Would it be okay to touch her like he alway wanted? To feel her how he truly longed to feel her?

"No it's not." he said somewhat coldly, to push her away. But he couldn't find it in himself to let go of her. His hands moved down to her thighs, and he kissed her neck. She shivered out of delight, and he chuckled darkly. His hands moved to her knees, urging her to unbend her knees and wrap her legs around him, which she obediently did.

Now one of his hands was on her but, one was on her waist, and he easily carried her like this to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Fionna asked with demanding giddiness in her voice.

"Losing my self control."

He put Fionna down, opened his door, swept Fionna up bridal style, and carried her down the stairs all the way to his lab.

Just one day of doing what he felt like doing couldn't be bad. Now he had her. Now he was going to do what he wanted.


	4. Yay

**YOU KNOW WHAT. THIS IS CRAP. I'm not writing this bull anymore. (Unless i get reviews)**


	5. Permanent

Gumball gently set Fionna down on a counter in his lab. She sat upright, above him, with her legs dangling. He walked to turn on the lights, but quickly came back to her.

"How's your arm?", he asked with concern laced delicately in his voice.

"T-terrible. It hurts every time I bend it back".

At this Gumball wrapped her legs around him, and he gingerly took her arm to take a look. Fionna's heart raced at what he was doing. What did he mean earlier when he said, 'losing my self contol'? Did it mean he was controlling himself to not instigate his feelings for her all this time? He actually liked her back?

She didn't want him to control himself. He needed to know this.

She hesitantly put her left hand on his cheek and his eyes looked to her, surprised. He didn't think she liked him back. He didn't think she'd like him for who he was. That was the only thing keeping them apart.

_Say it Fionna. Just say it._

"Fionna?", Gumball questioned. She didn't realize she was leaning in, but he did. His heart raced in his chest and he looked at her lips. And automatically, he leaned in too.

_Say how you feel_, Fionna thought.

"Gumball?" She asked.

"Yes?"

_Say it!_

"I..."

SAY IT!

"I need to go", Fionna said quickly. Her heart dropped, and a knot was in her throat. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, not looking at him.

So she didn't like him, did she? Gumball's fists balled up as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She wasn't looking into his eyes. She avioded them completely. He was such a fool.

She walked past him, without a word. She looked to the stairs, only seeing the wrong place to go. What she should do was turn around and tell him. Tell him that she always had feelings for him. But she didn't.

She heard footsteps following her suddenly, and she was turning her head only to find Gumball taking her shoulder firmly with his right hand, and spinned her around to face him.

"Not this time", he said.

But before Fionna could even say anything else, he crushed his lips against hers.

And it took her breath away.

Without realizing it, he managed to push her against a wall. His lips escaped from hers but only started kissing her neck. He took her leg and brought it up, trying to tell Fionna to wrap her legs around him, which she willingly did so. He put his hands on her thighs, his hands traveled up her dress to support her against the wall. He pushed against her and she gasped.

His lips found hers again and her fingers knotted in his hair. The kiss was more urgent, filled with need, and they both found themselves breathing hard.

Then Spearmint maid walked in. She was surprised, most definably, but soon recovered and waited for them to notice her. When they didn't, and it got more awkward for her, she had to cough loudly to get their attention.

They suddenly stopped and turned their heads in her direction. A redness formed on their cheeks from embarrassment. They stared at her, waiting for the maid to say something.

"Breakfast is ready. I suggest that you change out of your pajamas, my prince", she said casually, completely aloof of their current position.

"Uh..." is all Gumball managed to say.

"Would you like some pancakes, Fionna?", Spearmint said with a smile on her face, more kindly and welcoming.

Fionna smiled. "Yes, please."

"Excellent. Please hurry on up to the dining room while it's still warm."

"Sure..." Gumball answered, a little ruffled.

"Secret's out", Fionna giggled.

His eyes met hers. "I guess so."

He let her down lightly, only to sweep her up bridal style again.

"Why do you keep on carrying me?" Fionna asked playfully.

"Because you're a cripple", he bantered back.

Fionna look at her arm, bandaged and unattractive. "You mean this?", she asked, holding up her arm.

Gumball now held an expression that said he still felt guilty. "I'm...It's my fault. Let me make up for it."

"It's not your fault. What did you do? Plan this?", Fionna said as she held up her arm suggestively.

"No. But I still could have..."

"You saved my life."

Gumball stopped on the stairs and looked at the girl he held in his arms. "So Cake told you then?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

Gumball sighed at sat her down on the stairs while he stood.

"The cure I gave you...it's...", Gumball stopped, preparing himself to say something most difficult, "It's not permanent."

"You mean...the cure to bring back the dead, the cure you gave me, isn't permanent? So I'm going to die?"

"It works for about a week, but then you need it again." Gumball sat down next to Fionna on the stone staircase. "I'm so sorry Fionna...but, seeing you lay on that hospital bed, knowing that I had a cure, I just couldn't let you die", his hand gripped his forehead, and he slouched, resting his elbow on his knee. Fionna could literally feel the guilt emanate from him.

"Gumball?" She asked for his attention. She needed to tell him that it was okay. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

He looked at her, and she could see his eyes watering up. "Gumball", she started calmly, "I don't care. Really, even though my life is depending on that potion, I'm glad I'm still alive, especially since it's you who saved my life. I will never stop owing you, for the kindness you give me, for the time you protected me from that explosion in the lab, and for saving my life. I...I...", Fionna stopped herself from saying 'I love you'. I mean, what if he didn't love her back, after all?

"You what?", he asked. So unfortunately he wouldn't let it go.

Why not tell him? He liked her, didn't he? He saved her life, so he had to like her at least a little bit. And, he kissed her... She sighed and mumbled, "I love you."

"What?", Gumball said, unable to hear through her mumbling.

"I said I love you."

Gumball's eyes widened, surprised. Then he calmed and he reached out to her, taking a long lock of blond hair and kissing it. "I love you too", he said as he inhaled the scent of strawberries.

She looked at him, and he looked up from kissing her hair and grinned. Fionna laughed. "You love me?", she asked, just to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"More than anything in the world."

They both smiled and stared at each other for a long while, until Fionna looked away and laughed again. Gumball swept her up bridal style again and carried her up the stairs.

"So..breakfast?" he offered.

"Well, I've never had breakfast in a castle before..."

"Not too late to start."

"Is it really okay?", she asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"You should start getting used to it. I want to wake up with you next to me every morning."

Fionna laughed. "What!?" Ridiculous.

"I'll make you my bride, one way or another."

Fionna stopped laughing. "B-bride?"

"Yep."

Fionna smiled. "I'm gonna marry you", she said laughingly.

She buried her head in his shoulder until they got to the dining table. She loved him so much. And every time she was with him she couldn't stop the joy from forming in her stomach.

Gumball let her down and pulled out a chair. "Come on now, sit", he said almost demandingly.

Fionna grinned and sat down. She couldn't help but notice the servants that stared and smiled at them. Gumball took a seat next to her, and the two ate pancakes with many banters in between bites. This was the most wonderful morning Fionna had ever had.

But as she chewed slowly, she remembered the song Marshall Lee the vampire king had sung to her in her dream. The song was soft, and it was like a lullaby, sung by his beautiful voice.

Sleep sweetie...

And for some odd reason, when she thought of him, and when she thought about marrying Gumball, there was a sort of bad feeling about it all. But how could that be?


End file.
